Hot and Bothered
by winterelf86
Summary: Rumbelle one shot smut set in the Dark Castle. It's warm day while hanging out in the gardens of The Dark Castle and Rumple's maid is feeling the effects of it and Rumple soon wants her slick body beneath his.


**Author's Note: **

**I can't believe I just made that the title…oh well. **

**Here's the porn without plot I've been promising you guys…and this is also my first Rumbelle fanfic. So, be gentle. I honestly haven't had as much practice writing as I used to….so my skills are rather flat at the moment…and there might be a ton of typos and silly mistakes.**

**Though..really…it's just smut XD. ENJOY!**

It was becoming miserably hot outside, and while his caretaker enjoyed the gardens of the Dark Castle, he could tell she was ready to go back inside by the way she wiped the sweat from her brow. He licked his lips as he watched the skin above her bodice gleam with sweat. The ends of her chestnut curls rested there, becoming damp and adding to his arousal. His mouth twitched at the corners when he saw her looking at him. Her blue eyes met his strange reptilian ones and a fire sparked between them.

The Dark One saw a playful smile appear on his maid's face and a lustful daze overcame him. She grabbed his hands and pulled him out of his stupor. "Is something the matter, Rumple?" she asked, while lightly rubbing her thumbs over the back of his hand. He came back from his small daydream but he was nearly speechless due to her touch, stuttering before he could form a full sentence," Nothing is the matter, sweetheart, just admiring the view." "Uh hmmm, is that so?" she rubbed her hands down his before letting them go. " We should go back inside, it's becoming a bit too unbearable out here."

Rumplestiltskin wanted her beneath him and he wasn't sure if he could work up the courage to place her in such a position. She smiled at him and laughed at his dark and playful humor, but would she recoil if he touched her in such a manner? He gulped as his thoughts became racier and he fell into step behind her, watching her hips sway as she walked through the door and into the corridor. Belle was still smiling as they reached the dining room, her eyes were half lidded adding a hint of seduction. Once she reached the end of the dining room she picked at the lacing at the front of her bodice. With each pull of the string her bodice loosened more, revealing the swell of her breasts half covered by her white chemise.

The pleasant sight had Rumplestiltskin licking his lips again, " what are you doing?" Belle giggled, a sound he could never get tired of, " I'm still warm, if I take this bodice off, I'll cool off. It's more comfortable and practical for me anyway." The bodice dropped to the floor and Rumple's fingers twitched then rubbed together, something he did when he was nervous,excited, or agitated. The growing bulge forming in his leather pants indicated that he was excited but he was also nervous and wondering how this would play out. "In fact, I'm about to go clean your room and it has gotten rather warm in there lately. I don't need to soak my dress any more than it already is." A small whimper escaped his throat at those words, her accent teasing him like the light brush of a feather.

She made her way upstairs to his bedroom, with Rumplestiltskin following behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and gave him a sultry smile. " Do you not trust me with a simple dusting and mopping of your room?" " Oh no, my darling Belle, I simply walked in here to grab something. This is my room after all, or am I not allowed in my private chambers anymore?" he said while his fingers made gestures in the air, pointing to the walls that made up his private space. He took a few more steps toward her, closing the distance between them. She could feel his hot breath on her face and his lips were inches away from hers. They had never been this close before. Oh, she hugged him once when he let Robin Hood go. He caught her as she fell off the ladder and held her for a few seconds, but this was different. That much was obvious while she looked into his golden brown eyes, watching the desire stir to life.

"Of course you're allowed in here. I could never forbid your from your private domain," she gasped when his hands came up to caress her arms, lightly massaging the soft skin there. His lips fell on top of hers and she moaned into his mouth. His tongue caressed the top of her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck to run her fingers through the soft curls of his hair.

He walked her backwards until she bumped into the edge of the bed with the back of her knees. She took the hint and immediately laid back as a red flush crept its way across her porcelain flesh. Rumplestiltskin's nimble fingers worked on untying the small piece of string keeping the front of her chemise together. Once it was loose he pushed the white fabric down her shoulders, revealing milky white breasts and rosy pink nipples. He groaned softly at the sight and began to palm her soft breasts. He squeezed them gently, eliciting a whimper from Belle, her chest heaving as her breathing deepened. A smile spread across his face knowing that he was making this beautiful and young girl squirm from his touch.

Rumplestiltskin kissed her lips again before moving them along her jaw and running his tongue and lips down her throat. Her fingers found his hair again as he kissed her collarbone and moved lower to catch a nipple between his lips. Her medley of moans and whimpers increased as he tugged and suckled, his warm mouth giving equal attention to both nipples. " That…that feels so good, Rum" she arched her back, begging him for more.

He ran his tongue in a line from the middle of her chest to her belly, the scent of her arousal reaching his nose, making him more frenzied in his lust. He nuzzled the damp curls of her sex, inhaling her fresh scent. His cock throbbed and with a flicker of magic he removed them to give it some relief. He flicked his tongue against her clit and he felt her back come off the bed beneath her. The symphony of her noises mingled with her squirming was driving him insane and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

He slipped a finger in her folds, the slick wetness coating his fingers. Her cries increased as he added another finger, soon she was grinding her hips against his palm. "That's it, pet, come for me," his voice no longer had its frivolous high pitch, it became lower as his animal instincts took over. He coaxed her into an orgasm, feeling her inner walls squeeze his fingers along with her cries of pleasure. He felt her thrash against the sheets and her hands came up to grip his hair as her climax heightened then subside.

He thrusted his fingers a few more times inside her before lining his cock up to her entrance. She pushed her hips against him, urging him on. "Please, Rumple," her lips were slightly parted and her half-lidded blue orbs were fueled with a fire. At the sight of her captured in her passion, he nearly came undone. How did this creature, so ethereal and willing, happen into his life? "You're so beautiful, Belle, especially when you're sprawled out on my bed waiting for me to explore every inch of you, inside and out," he said while running his fingers down her cheek, and then placing his hand next to her head to steady himself as he pushed inside her.

She cried out in pain at first, but Rumplestiltskin's kisses along her throat and the slow and steady thrusting of his hips soon turned her pain into pleasure. It wasn't long before she wrapped her arms around his neck as her legs squeezed his hips. She cued him to go faster by digging her ankles into his lower back and his rhythmic pace quickened. Soon, he was buried to the hilt in her and the hard smacking of flesh against flesh was nearly drowned out by his Belle's cries. His kisses became sloppy as he worked himself harder inside her. She bit his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood before licking the spot her teeth had claimed.

He could feel her nearing the brink of her orgasm and he pushed her legs up further so they rested on his shoulders. The angle change made her gasp, and with a few more thrusts her nails were running down his back, leaving red marks that contrasted his greenish-gray skin. He felt her tighten around him, and the sounds of her screaming his name over and over was music to his ears. Moments later he was groaning in her ear and spilling inside of her as his pace ebbed.

He rolled off her sweat-drenched body and pulled her close facing him. Strands of wet hair stuck to her face and he brushed them aside, tucking a dark tendril behind her ear. "Mmm, you were wonderful," she murmured against his lips while rubbing her hand down his back, feeling the golden-flecked scales beneath her fingertips.

"Was I? I know you wanted to cool off, sweetheart, but I'm afraid I had other plans," his lips touched hers and she wrapped her leg around his hip. " I'm not complaining at all, in fact," she rubbed her leg against him and started grinding her hips," I wouldn't mind having you again." She bit her lower lip, a quirk that drove Rumplestiltskin mad. It was a mannerism of innocence mixed with seduction. He grinned, pulling her flush against him," well, let's get started on it then, shall we?" Moments later, the Dark Castle was flooded with the sounds of its master pleasing his mistress, which would become a regular occurrence from this day forward.


End file.
